1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a plug connector mounted upon a printed circuit board for use with a receptacle connector in a flappable manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus Type C cable and connector specification was issued on Aug. 11, 2011, disclosing the mated receptacle connector and plug connector in a flippable way. Anyhow, because the Type C connector is expected to replace all similar dimensioned/level I/O connectors, there are other additional applications for such an mated arrangement.
Hence, a modification to the electrical plug connector and the complementary receptacle connector of the Type C is desired for being adapted to be applied to some currently existing devices without significantly changing the contour or dimension of such device.